


It All Started With Alcohol

by RyuuSenai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Viktor comes home one day to a drunk Yuuri. Yuuri then decides he wants Viktor, right here and right now.





	It All Started With Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! Ryuu is back?! Yes, I am. Enjoy some pure smut. I wanted a power bottom Yuuri, so I started writing this a year ago, and just now got to finishing it. I hope you enjoy!

“I’m home!” Viktor gleefully chirped in English. With his foot, he slammed the front door behind himself. His arms swung as he walked, his hands weighed down by heavy grocery bags. A loud thump echoed from their living room and through the halls. Viktor gasped. “Yuuri?!” he called out. Dropping the bags, he darted towards where the noise resonated from.

He turned a corner and was met with Yuuri smashing into his own body. They both toppled over, Yuuri landing on top of Viktor. “Ow!” Viktor hissed, holding the back of his head. He checked his hand and was relieved there was no blood.

Yuuri snuggled Viktor, and slurred out an apology - granted, it was in Japanese, and was one of the few phrases Viktor knew in Yuuri’s native tongue.

The smell of alcohol was prevalent. Viktor sniffed the air, then sniffed Yuuri. Furrowing his brows, he asked, “Yuuri, have you been drinking?”

The smaller male sat up, straddling the Russian man’s hips. “I,” his brows quirked as he concentrated on his speech, “may have?” Uncertainty rang in his tone, as his memories were a blurry mess. However, the fall had sobered him up a good bit.

“You smell of my vodka.” Viktor could hardly resist tackling Yuuri right there in the hallway; he always loves the smell of vodka, especially when combined with Yuuri’s pheromones. “Ah, Yuuri,” he sighed.

Yuuri quizzically watched his lover’s expression. He roughly rubbed his hips against Viktor’s pelvis. “Oh~” Yuuri smirked. “Tryin’ to hide that from me?”

Flushing furiously, Viktor stuttered, “N-No! It’s just,” - he averted his gaze - “it isn’t right. You’re way too drunk.” He began to slide out from under Yuuri’s body. “I’ll just go take care of it in the bathroom.”

Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s chest, applying enough pressure to keep the Russian on his back. “Alone?” his tone became very stern.

“Um, yes?” Viktor cocked his head and furrowed his brows in curiosity.

“Iie,” shaking his head, he pinned Viktor down with more force and added contact points; his hands trapped Viktor’s wrists, and Yuuri’s legs held down his shins and knees. “There’s no way in,” a drunken hiccup interrupted his statement, “hell you’re doing it without me.” His voice became low and exhibited his newfound dominance.

Viktor’s face flushed a pure crimson. He opened his mouth to object, but Yuuri quickly replaced his future words with his own mouth. Viktor attempted to protest, but no noises he could conjure up formed words. His lips, rough from the cold weather outside, contradicted Yuuri’s soft ones. A moan escaped Viktor’s throat as he tasted his favorite alcohol on the younger man’s mouth. Yuuri broke the kiss, giggling against Viktor’s lips.

Yuuri leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Sounds like you’re enjoyin’ this.” He huskily chuckled, then licked the shell of Viktor’s ear.

A mere whimper of a noise slipped from Viktor’s lips. He squirmed under the smaller male, whom placed teasing kisses down his neck. Yuuri’s left hand slid up under Viktor’s shirt while his right hand kept himself stable. Viktor’s head tilted back, and his neck arched into the onslaught of affection.

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor’s face; his eyes had fluttered closed, his hair a mess and his skin flushed a bright ruby. Yuuri smirked and snickered; he used his core and glute muscles to grind his own hips against Viktor’s once more.

Viktor’s eyes snapped open as a low groan slithered out his throat. His hands slid up Yuuri’s thighs, resting them on the tops of his hips. He bucked back up against Yuuri’s riding, increasing the pressure and friction by pushing the smaller man’s pelvis down, matching his own thrusts.

“Good boy~” Yuuri purred. His back arched beautifully each time he slid his hips forward and over Viktor’s stiff member.

The friction from the cloth rubbing against his nether regions forced a cry of pleasure to rip through Viktor’s throat.

Yuuri chuckled huskily, his face had finally flushed darker - the light pink the alcohol had left on his cheeks was then replaced with the vibrant scarlet his arousal caused. He stopped the grinding; Viktor opened his eyes and looked up at Yuuri, anticipating his next actions.

Yuuri leaned down, pulling Viktor into a bruising kiss. Sighing into the kiss, Viktor let his hands slip around to cup Yuuri’s plump rump. Yuuri pushed back into the touch. He broke the kiss, earning a whimper from Viktor. Yuuri licked his lips. “Are you just goin’ to grope me all night long,” he breathed, “or are ya’ goin’ to fuck me?”

Viktor groaned, moving his hands from Yuuri’s ass to rest on the front of his lover’s pants’ waistband. “Chert; Yuuri. Please let me fuck you.” His fingers slithered into the elastic of the younger male’s sweatpants. Yuuri gently thrusted his hips forward, a gesture granting Viktor permission to proceed.

Viktor pulled the elastic down, freeing Yuuri’s ragingly erect member. The cool air hitting his warm rod made Yuuri gasp and shudder. Viktor chuckled, just a sprinkle of sadistic pleasure in his tone.

Yuuri blushed. “D-Don’t laugh at me!” he stuttered.

“I’m sorry. Yuuri is just so cute~” Viktor purred.

Yuuri pouted. He slid up Viktor’s body, now straddling his neck. “Vitya,” Viktor’s breath hitched. “Suck.” Yuuri bit his lip, greatly anticipating the warm stimulation of his lover’s mouth. And, boy, did Viktor deliver that splendid stimulation. Yuuri groaned as Viktor’s mouth engulfed his swollen and throbbing cock.

Yuuri thrusted his hips, desperate to reach his peak already. Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips, slowing his movements slightly to avoid gagging. He kept working Yuuri’s member with his tongue, licking the length hungrily.

Yuuri moaned, tangling his fingers through Viktor’s hair. He roughly pulled at the platinum strands, drawing a low moan from Viktor’s throat. Viktor relished the feeling of Yuuri taking charge. Blissful moans and praises encouraged Viktor to work his lover’s dick until he sobs from pleasure.

Yuuri’s thrusts began to overpower Viktor’s attempts at keeping the other man’s thrusts from gagging him. He went faster and faster until his thrusts lost rhythm, and became more erratic. He sheathed his member deeper into Viktor’s warm cave, hitting the back of his throat on occasion. Groaning, he selfishly tried to make Viktor gag; oh, how he adored the stimulation as the muscles twitched and contracted around his arousal.

Viktor was forced to take Yuuri’s cock much further than he would have risked. He had no choice, he had to relax his muscles as much as he could to avoid vomiting. His jaw fell as he allowed Yuuri complete control of the depth and pace. Yuuri’s hands clenched, pulling Viktor’s hair harder. The Russian watched in amazement as Yuuri’s abdominal muscles rippled while he approached his climax.

After a moment, Yuuri held Viktor’s head against his pelvis, riding out his orgasm deep in the other man’s mouth.

Viktor tried to pull away to spit out Yuuri’s seed. The man above him did not budge; he kept Viktor’s head against his hips. The older man looked up, his eyes conveying both worry and confusion. “Swallow,” Yuuri commanded.

Viktor obliged. Yuuri smirked. “Good boy,” he chuckled, letting go of his lover’s head.

Gasping, Viktor caught his breath. He gazed at Yuuri’s still-stiff member; his eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth gaped open. “You’re still hard?” Viktor asked, amazed.

Yuuri nodded, a drunken grin plastered his face. “Watcha’ goin’ do about it?”

“If you keep enticing me, I might just shove you down and pound you until you can’t cum anym-” Viktor was cut off by a sloppy kiss.

Yuuri broke the kiss after a moment. “Please, Vitya,” he moaned, “fuck e’ry last drop of cum outta’ me.” Before Viktor could get on top, Yuuri slithered down his lover’s body. He unbuckled Viktor’s belt; he struggled a little with unbuttoning the pants, but eventually succeeded.

Yuuri began pulling Viktor's pants down at a painfully slow pace. Viktor rolled his hips into the hands that were holding onto his waistband. “Yuuri,” he whined. “Don't tease me.”

Yuuri gazed up, his eyes locking with Viktor’s. Smirking, he shook his head. “Today, I'll be the one ‘n charge.” He then licked up Viktor’s length from base to tip with a leisurely pace, as he savored every last inch of his lover. Placing a kiss on the tip, cocoa met turquoise as Yuuri made eye contact with Viktor once again. He smirked devilishly, then slowly lowered his mouth around Viktor’s cock.

Viktor groaned, his head falling back in pure bliss. “Yuuri~” he moaned. Yuuri’s right hand worked the bottom half of Viktor’s length - that of which he could not fit into his mouth. His left hand slid behind himself, playing with his own hole. He splayed and scissored his fingers, stretching himself open.

Viktor propped himself up on his elbows. He watched Yuuri suck him off, then followed where his left arm trailed to. Watching Yuuri open himself up made his cock throb. Breathing heavily, Viktor groaned, “Fuck, Yuuri. You're so sexy.”

Yuuri pulled off Viktor’s cock with an audible pop. He used his right hand to lazily stroke his lover’s member. “ ‘m not sexy, jus’ horny as hell,” Yuuri slurred.

“Are you sure you want to go all the way, Yu-ri!” in the middle of Viktor’s question, Yuuri stopped his right hand. Rather than stroking his lover’s dick, he was now rubbing the head with the pads of his fingers. He teased Viktor’s slit, making the Russian moan out the younger man’s name. “Yuuri! Fuck!” Viktor buried his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, tugging on the raven strands as Yuuri brought him closer to his peak.

“Wha’ is it, Vitya?” Yuuri smirked as his mouth ducked lower, taking one of Viktor’s balls into his mouth. While in the wet cavern, the testicle was licked and sucked, the alternations were quick and constant stimulation was applied.

“Yuuri, wai-!” Viktor was cut off once more as Yuuri gently tugged Viktor’s testicle away from his body. He then let it fall out of his mouth, and the ball made a wet slapping sound resonate when it hit Viktor’s skin.

Once he caught his breathe, Viktor spoke again. “Do we have any condoms closeby?” His voice shuddered as Yuuri continuously stroked his member.

Yuuri shook his head. “N’ need,” he slurred. He got up on his knees and scooted up until he was straddling Viktor's hips once more. One of Yuuri’s hands reached behind himself, lining Viktor’s dick up to his entrance. He began slowly lowering himself onto Viktor.

Viktor’s brows quirked with concern, “Wait! Don't you need more time to prepar-” Before Viktor could finish speaking, Yuuri was already past the head. The younger man groaned as Viktor’s cock stretched him open. Viktor gasped as he watched his dick get swallowed by Yuuri’s hole. “Wow,” he breathed.

Yuuri stopped to adjust for a moment. His breathing had become quick and shallow. His head fell back in pure bliss as he slid further and further down Viktor’s shaft.

Viktor bit his lip, nearly drawing blood, as he was engulfed by Yuuri’s warmth. The younger man froze when he hit the hilt. “Mm~ Love it wh’n ya’re buried in me,” Yuuri slurred, half speech and half moans.

Viktor shuddered. “Yuuri, you feel so good.” He subconsciously bucked up into Yuuri’s warm cavern. The sudden movement made Yuuri yelp.

“Yes!” Yuuri cried out. He then coaxed Viktor to do it again. “More~!” he mewled. Sliding up and down Viktor’s length, Yuuri could not help but moan and pant with each thrust. “Harder!” Yuuri whined, rocking his hips as hard as he could.

Viktor smirked, gladly accepting the command. Yuuri’s vision blurred into a bright white as he bellowed in delight, a reaction caused by Viktor hitting his prostate straight on. Viktor aimed for that same spot again and again, making Yuuri cry out his lover’s name over and over.

“Vitya! Oh god, I'm going to cum! Cumming, Viktor!” Yuuri whined.

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s cock, applying pressure right below to head. Yuuri felt his orgasm slip out of his reach. His eyes opened, and he looked at Viktor in confusion and worry. Viktor stared back at him, a twinkle of sadistic pleasure in his eyes. “It’ll feel better if you wait,” he chuckled.

Yuuri whined, “But I wa’ so close!” With Viktor’s hand still around his cock, Yuuri continued to ride Viktor harder and faster than before. He moaned and whimpered as Viktor occasionally hit his prostate.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s dick, letting his lover’s pleasure build up again. “Yes, yes, yes!” Yuuri mumbled. “Please. Oh god, I wan’ ta’ cum!”

Viktor was approaching his own orgasm. “Go ahead and cum, Yuuri.”

As if Viktor were god commanding Yuuri, he came hard on his lover’s cock. Squeezing the member, he whined and moaned as milky white strands began to cover Viktor’s stomach and chest.

Viktor seized his movements for a moment. He then spoke, “Sorry, Yuuri. Hold out a little longer, okay?” Starting back up at the same pace, Viktor quickly reached his peak. Yuuri moaned higher than before as he prostate was mercilessly pounded right after an orgasm. “Oh god, Yuuri, I'm so close.”

“It’s okay, Viktor. You ca’ cum inside,” he smirked, pulling Viktor into another sloppy kiss. Viktor buried himself deep inside Yuuri, releasing his seed in the warm, wet chamber.

Yuuri laid down on top of Viktor, snuggling him as they both caught their breath. “That,” Viktor spoke between gasps, “was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled. “Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work of fiction, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments, suggestions and questions down below and I will get to you as soon as possible. And as always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
